A Suprise Kiss
by Jedi Master Max Jinn
Summary: House and Wilson end up playing Truth or Dare with the rest of the gang, and one of them ends up kissing the other  or more , to the surprise of the receiver  either House or Wilson  of the kiss. Fluff, with one reference to sexytimes.


My response to a prompt over on LJ's GregLovesJimmy comm.

_5. House and Wilson end up playing Truth or Dare with the rest of the gang, and one of them ends up kissing the other (or more), to the surprise of the receiver (either House or Wilson) of the kiss._

_

* * *

_

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Foreman sighed. He, along with Taub, Chase, Thirteen and Wilson had been paged to a closet for a 'consult'. Chase had closed the door behind them, forgetting that there was no handle inside. So now House was sitting on a table, Wilson was leaning against the wall with his arms folded and the others were slouched on the floor.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Chase asked. House glared at him briefly before looking away.

"Whatever. You can go first, then." he mumbled. "Truth."

"Uh..." Chase stuttered, caught off guard. "I... stole a car when I was 17." Thirteen and Tub snickered. "I did, honest!"

"Foreman beat you to it. Boring," House stated. Foreman rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Taub." Chase motioned to the man, who gulped.

"Fine... give me a dare," Taub said. _I may as well get it over with quickly, _he thought_._ Everyone thought for a moment before House piped up, to nobody's surprise.

"I dare you... to moon Thirteen. Right here," he said, smirking at everyone's stunned expressions, especially Wilsons, Foreman's and Taub's.

"You... can't be serious?" Taub asked him. Wilson sighed.

"Oh he is, I'm afraid," he said, glancing at House who smiled at him. Taub sighed, and started to unbuckle his pants. Thirteen cleared her throat and moved to stand behind Taub as he gingerly lowered his pants for her, before pulling them back up again a few seconds later. Thirteen went back to sit down with an embarrassed - but amused - look on her face, and Taub looked like he wanted to curl up and die.

"House," Foreman spoke up. The man in question frowned at the use of his name as it wasn't Foreman's go, but let him carry on.

"Truth," he stated. Foreman raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"Do you currently have a crush on someone?" _Oh shit,_ House thought. He wasn't expecting that. _Just... stay calm_. He took a deep breath, before saying,

"Yes." Wilson looked up at that point, confused. House hadn't mentioned anything to him about liking anyone.

"Is that someone in this room?" Taub questioned. House could feel himself starting to blush the more Wilson kept looking at him, and began to fidget. Which of course everyone noticed.

"Oh my God, it _is_ someone here! Is it Thirteen?" Chase exclaimed. House sighed, and looked him right in the eye.

"No," he said, deadpanned. He didn't want anyone to say Wilson's name – while he wanted to tell him eventually, he wanted the moment to be right. He didn't want it to be in a locked closet surrounded by his team.

"Is it Wilson?" Chase asked, jokingly. House could practically feel Wilsons eye burning into him, and he kept his eyes on the floor. When House didn't say anything for a minute, everyone sat up properly and stared at him.

"Wow." Foreman muttered, shaking his head. Wilson moved to look House in the eye, his mouth slightly open.

"Really?" Wilson asked him quietly. House nervously looked up at him, and quickly nodded before going back to staring at the floor. Taub, however, cleared his throat.

"Sorry, but I don't buy it. Who's to say that this isn't just another prank?" Wilson didn't really know what to say to that and by the looks of everyone else they didn't, either. "Kiss him."

"What?" everyone exclaimed, except House who tightened his grip on his cane.

"If you really have a crush on him, House, then _kiss him._" Wilson wasn't sure what to do. Yes, he was interested in House, but he wouldn't go as far as to call it a _'crush'_. More like he was _'curious'. _He glanced over at House who was knocking the handle of his cane against his forehead, eyes closed and his face sporting a look of pure concentration.

_What do I do? Of course I want to kiss Wilson, but I also don't want to risk our friendship. Then again, he now knows that I like him... _House thought, before slowly getting to his feet.

"Fine," he muttered. Leaving his cane on the table, he limped over to stand in front of Wilson. His breathing was coming in short, sharp gasps, giving away how nervous he was. His hands were slightly shaking when he placed them on Wilsons hips. Leaning in towards his best friends face, House close his eyes as he lightly pressed his lips against Wilsons, resisting the urge to run his tongue across his lips. He couldn't deny how fantastic it felt, how _wonderful_ Wilsons lip felt against his. In the back of his mind, he heard a door unlock and open. He reluctantly pulled away and looked at Wilson, and Houses heart sank when he saw that his friend was frowning at him with a confused look on his face. Grabbing his cane, he limped out of the closet as fast as he could, barging past a stunned Cuddy and a janitor on his way out. As everyone silently filed out of the room, Wilson was left standing there, running his fingers along his lips.

* * *

In the evening, House unplugged the phone, switched his cell off and slumped at his piano. He wanted to play something that expressed how he felt – but the trouble was he didn't know how he felt. And he wouldn't know how he felt until he knew how _Wilson_ felt. Was he happy? Was he angry? He _just didn't know_. House knew that he needed to speak to him, but not right this second. He'd do it tomorrow. Maybe.

A knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts. He kept his head down and picked at his pants, ignoring the constant rapping of knocks that he knew were coming from Wilson. House knew that this was probably the only chance he'd get to talk to his friend in a long time, and he also knew that if he let this opportunity pass by, he wouldn't actively seek him out for lack of nerves. Taking a huge risk, he got to his feet and limped to the door. Swallowing the lump in his throat, House opened the door to Wilson, keeping one hand on the door just in case. They stared into each other's eyes for a second, before Wilson approached House, placed his hands on his waist and pressed his lips against his friend's, closing his eyes. House's eyes went wide in surprise, before slipping his arms around Wilson's waist and letting his eyelids drop. They continued to kiss, until Wilson gently pulled away. He kept a warm hand on Houses bicep while he explained to him what was going on.

"When you kissed me, I was really stunned. I didn't think that you actually would! Then when you left, I thought about you, and how I felt about you. I really like you Greg, I really do, and I want to see where this goes." House tentatively reached for Wilson's free hand before taking a deep breath.

"Well... you know my feelings for you now, James. I like you _so much, _and really want to be with you, but I don't know what to do..." He trailed off, and Wilson simply smiled before pulling House towards him by his waist and leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"I don't know about you, but I just want to take you to bed and fuck you into the mattress." He suggested before nipping at House's earlobe. House shivered in anticipation.

"Sounds like a plan," he muttered against Wilson's lips before kissing him, letting Wilson guide him back towards his bedroom, shutting the door with his foot.


End file.
